


We Fell in Love in October

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: (I just wanted an excuse to write adam), (i hope you like it mochii!!), Bad Flirting, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gift Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dwight and Adam find themselves in the woods with their thoughts.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Adam Francis
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	We Fell in Love in October

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this mochii!! I had such fun writing it. for anyone starved of Adam fics, I hope you like it too!

“You can’t possibly- “ Adam cut himself off with laughter, almost falling over in an attempt to clutch his chest. “Oh my God. Did you really? “

Dwight hid his face behind his hands. A barely audible ‘it was on accident' came after.

“You have to stop being so reckless, Dwight, “ he said in a strained voice, trying his best not to laugh. “I mean- It was really funny, but you shouldn’t keep hurting yourself for humor. I’m almost worried about you. “ 

“No! Don’t worry, I mean… If I can help it, I’ll try not to be so stupid but- I wasn’t even doing it to be funny. It really just… happened. “ Dwight mumbled, hand reaching up to scratch at his neck. “Well, I tried to get out really quick, but she just grabbed me and well- “ He stopped himself before he went on rambling, ending with a nervous laugh. 

He'd made a dumb mistake that no one would let him live down, especially not Adam. In trying to save Kate from the Trapper's shoulder, he'd thrown the pallet a little too early and done nothing but annoyed the killer. He ended up focusing Dwight for the remainder of the trial, killing him off early in most definitely causing his friends to spiral into a trail of death as well. 

It had been a few trials since (all of which Dwight would hide in a locker, too ashamed to face a killer again) but he wasn’t even safe there. After the Huntress found him and made a point out of killing him by her hand, not even the stern survivors could resist cracking a joke at him.

Adam scooped him into a hug and ruffled his hair. “It’s just funny, hun. No one really means it. I mean, I sure don’t mean it. You’re just so.. what’s the word? “ He went silent for a moment before his face lit up. “Sensitive? “

Dwight couldn’t even hold in his laughter now, resting his hands on the other man's back. “I’m just easy to pick on, aren’t I? It seems like everyone enjoys it so I’m not really complaining, but it gets a little annoying when Feng Min won’t leave me alone about it. “

“Screw Feng Min. “ Adam pulled away from him with a nudge. “She steals all of her insults from Meg, anyway. “

He looked around after a moment. “Speaking of them, we should probably get back. “

“I don’t know. Well, they probably need us for something but.. “ He laughed suddenly. “It sounded better in my mind. “

“What did? “ 

“It just… feels so nice out today. Still no sun, but the breeze is a bit warmer than usual. I thought we could stay out a little later than usual, maybe take a walk. “

“You can walk me back to the fire? “ Dwight said jokingly, though it was apparent he meant it. 

“Better than nothing, hey? “

He jumped up to his feet, helping Adam up on the way. He kept his hand there maybe a little too long, pulling away after a moment. “I’m sorry!” He said quickly. 

Adam took his hand back with no hesitation. “Wait- I mean, it’s alright! I like it. I think it’s uh, cute. “ He offered a nervous smile. 

Dwight could almost burst. Adam had only really started talking to him when he caught wind of how dumb he acted, but even before that, he would steal glances at the man. He was always so fascinated, by his profession, his loyalty, and mostly his personality. Such a nice guy, good at taking care of the younger survivors. Dwight thought about him a lot more now.

Adam, on the other hand, could see this coming from a mile away. Dwight’s closest friends looked at him and giggled when he would walk by to take the man to somewhere scenic. Getting a breath of fresh air was important, but he hadn’t seen it as very flirty at first. He knew his joking manner could be taken as flirting, but not even he caught on to himself until he noticed Dwight's face turn red when he talked. 

He could barely hear the sound of conversation beyond the trees, meaning they were getting closer. Dwight might've suggested they came back, but now he didn’t want to. He wanted to spend more time with Adam.

He stopped in his tracks, causing the man in front of him to almost trip trying to keep the pace. He gave him a confused expression, wondering why he would stop so abruptly. Dwight pulled Adam lightly by his arms, making him stumble forward a bit to stand in front of him.

“I was just going to do it but- I don’t know, I’ve never even- I don’t know how you would react, and I don’t even know how to react but I guess it’s too late, and… “ He cut himself off in embarrassment. “Can I kiss you, Adam? “

The man’s eyes widened, but he remained speechless. He nodded after a while, letting Dwight take his face into his hands and hold him there for a few moments. His hesitation was almost cute, but Adam knew he was nervous and gave him his time. 

His lips were a bit rougher than he expected, but then again, he never expected to feel them. Dwight pulled away after a moment to look into his eyes before melting back into his arms. He had no prior experience, but it was simple enough in his eyes. 

When they finally pulled away Dwight was breathless. Could he still return by the fire looking so shaken up? By the look on Adam's face- the small smile and warm eyes- he could probably stand it. 

“I can’t say I didn’t expect that, “ Adam said with a chuckle. “You’ve been looking at me weird for a while. “

He couldn’t help but laugh along. He didn’t even know that Adam had caught on until now, which was odd enough. 

“Can we talk later? “ He said softly. “I mean, after everyone falls asleep? “

Adam raised an eyebrow but laced his fingers back with Dwight's, nodding. “Going to ask me something? “

He grinned and nudged him. “You’ll have to see. “

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I was a bit lazy but- idk. forest fics with soft boyfriends just make my brain melt. I hope it was still enjoyable tho really short!! it's my fault, I might go back later and write more.


End file.
